The Jasper and Bella Alphabet
by goldleaves
Summary: Formerly posted seperately, 26 drabbles - one for each letter celebrating Jasper and Bella
1. Apples

**Apples**

**_

* * *

_**

Jasper watched as she sat at the table, one hand holding a book, her dark brown hair pulled over her shoulder and her shirt's right shoulder fell down revealing her creamy white skin, her eyes intent on the words on the book in front of her.

Her other hand clutching a bright green apple, which she slowly ate. Oh, how he wished he was that apple, and feeling himself grow uncomfortable he shifted,

"Are you okay Jasper?" she said, her voice kind,

"I'm fine Bella - and you?"

"I'm okay" and he winced mentally, wishing that for once he could say something normal - that he could actually start and hold a conversation with her, but that was not for that day and Bella returned to her book, with a little smile to him - and he inwardly sighed, today was not the right day.


	2. Balloons

**Balloons**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella looked around her, it was her birthday and everyone had brought her presents.

Every surface of the house was covered in little lights and there were pink streamers hanging from the ceiling around them,

"Happy Birthday Bella" Alice said, passing her an expensive blue dress complete with flat's, and giving her a wink Alice moved to stand next to Edward, who slipped his arm around her waist.

Everyone had given her expensive presents - and she hated the attention and money they spent on her, and so she laughed and was immensely grateful when Jasper passed her a bunch of blue and yellow balloons with a shy smile on his face,

"Thank you Jasper"

"You're welcome Bella" and reaching out to take the balloons from his hands she gently kissed his cheek in thanks.


	3. Coffee

**Coffee**

**_

* * *

_**

As she stumbled down the stairs from one of her sleepovers with Alice, she was met with the unmistakable scent of Coffee drifting from the kitchen, moving in there sluggishly she found Jasper sitting there, waiting for her, a cup of coffee on the table, and as she slid into the seat, her hands wrapping around the cup to draw warmth from it he smiled,

"Good morning Bella"

"I love you right now Jasper - you know that right?"

"Yeah" and she saw a strange look in his eyes, but it was soon gone as he said,

"Go on drink it - I promised it isn't poisoned"

"I never thought it was" and she sipped it, and as it trickled down her throat she moaned quietly,

"Mmm... Coffee, forget right now, I will love you forever if you make me this coffee each morning"

"I would be glad to" his voice quiet and thick with intensity and emotion .


	4. Dress

**Dress**

**_

* * *

_**

As Bella walked into his sight, he stared.

The dark blue dress that Alice had brought her falling around her like waves, and her deep beautiful brown hair cascading from a jewel at her crown, her eyes were bright and shone with happiness,

"You look beautiful" he whispered as she slipped her arm in his,

"Thank you - but it's just the dress"

"No, Bella" he said turning to her, "You are beautiful"


	5. Enticing

**Enticing**

**_

* * *

_**

When she had first walked into the school, the very smell of her blood was enticing, sweet like strawberries but strong like licorice - she was strawberry and licorice and her blood called to him, but he resisted and as he thought back to that day he smiled,

She had proved to be more interesting than he had thought - having a mental shield, so that Edward could not read her. Being fuzzy in Alice's visions and when he himself had tried to use his power on Bella it had only weakly worked, and her differences were enticing to him.

And as she grew nearer to him, he noticed her intelligence, and the way that she loved to learn and that was enticing to him as well, everything about the woman sitting in front of him was enticing,

"What are you thinking of Jasper?" she asked softly,

"You" she immediately blushed,

"What - what about me?"

"You're first day"

"Oh, what about it?"

"You interested me, even then" and her blush deepened as his smile grew.


	6. Flames

**Flames**

**_

* * *

_**

He held her hand as the flames lit her from within. He sat by her side for three days as she writhed in agony, sometimes screaming making him cringe at the pain in her voice, and other times so deathly silent that if he hadn't heard her heart he would have thought her dead.

He waited for her, waiting at her side, gripping her hand, as the venom circulated her body and as the flames burned brighter and louder and then as they suddenly extinguised and her heart stopped and she opened her eyes,

"Bella" she looked at him, and smiled,

"Jasper"

"Forever?" she asked, searching his golden eyes with her bright red ones, and he kissed her forehead,

"Yes, forever"


	7. Gold

**Gold**

**_

* * *

_**

Gold was the colour of his eyes when they had first met, before her scent hit him and they turned black.

Gold was the colour of her eyes a year after her changing, when the rest of the family had moved in to the lodge in Utah, that they had been staying at.

Gold was the colour of their wedding rings, simple and un-ornate, but displayed proudly on their fingers as they were curled around each other as they sat on the window seat, huddled together. His head resting on hers, her back against his chest as they read together in peace.


	8. Hazel

**Hazel**

**_

* * *

_**

Hazel was the colour of her eyes, he mused one day in art - the only class he shared with her without the rest of his family. Hazel with a hit of chocolate and mahogany, a smudge of black, and flecks of gold and ambers, small flecks mind - but they were still there, he could see them.

It would be an insult to call her eyes brown, brown indicated something plain or boring, and she was definitely not plain nor boring,

"What are you drawing?" Bella asked, leaning across the table to peer at his art pad, and he also looked down, unaware that he had been drawing at all.

There on the page was the beginnings of her eyes, the wide range of colours building up, and the emotions glittering back at him from the page,

"Nothing" Jasper lied, "Just doodling"

"It's very nice" she said,

"Thank you"


	9. Irreplaceable

**Irreplaceable**

**_

* * *

_**

He stood with her as she sobbed, no tears falling from her now useless tear-ducts, their hoods covering them from the rain and from the eyes of those around, they could hear the pastor's voice clear as a bell even from where they stood on the other side of the graveyard.

"... Bella was an amazing girl, who had the misfortune of dying to early in life. She leaves behind her father, her mother - her friends and all those who loved her. Bella was well known and well liked by everyone and her death has struck everyone hard, but we should take comfort in the fact that she lives a better life know, in heaven with God - and will be waiting and looking over us ..."

Sensing that Bella had enough and wished to go, he steered them away from the grave-yard, his arms around her waist as her head tucked into his neck,

"I've hurt them so much"

"I know, but I love you Bella - and so do they, they'll just want you to be happy"

"I'll miss them - and I do love you Jasper"

"I know"

"Thank you for bringing me here"

"I would do anything for you"


	10. Justice

**Justice.**

_

* * *

_It was justice when she threw the vase at him, for he had angered her greatly.

And it was justice when he ducked it and yelled at her, telling her to stop, for he had done nothing wrong.

It was justice when she stricked his cheek with her palm, for she didn't believe him.

And it was justice when he pulled her close, gripping her wrists tight and whispered in her ear, "I have never cheated on you" for it was true.

And It was justice when she calmed down enough to say, "I'm sorry Jasper"

"As am I, Bella"


	11. Knight

**Knight**

_

* * *

_He stood there, protecting her when they were in the midst of battle, forgetting his own wounds in order to ensure she survived and she mused over their time together.

This was not the first time that Jasper had crouched in such a protective and incredibly powerful way, and every time he did she felt like she had her very own knight, in sparkling armour.


	12. Loss

**Loss**

_

* * *

_

Even though it was for such a small time, she had lost him. For those few hours she had lived thinking he had died, and it was horrible. Her heart was breaking and even after four days without hunting she couldn't feel the hunger, she couldn't feel the dry thirst at the back of her throat.

She wanted to waste away, she wanted to die and join him,

But then Jasper had returned, scarred and weak and had folded her into his arms and kissed her forehead and had whispered two words and those words were magic indeed to her soul.

"I'm here"


	13. Miracle

**Miracle

* * *

**

She had believed him aloof, so different from the others, that when he had said that he loved her.

That he had always loved her.

Bella thought it was a miracle.


	14. Nourishment

**Nourishment**

_

* * *

_

Over a hundred years ago, Human blood had been his nourishment. Then he met Alice and Edward.

Then Animal blood became the nourishment for his thirst. Then he met Bella.

Now Bella was the nourishment of his soul, for eternity and unto the end of the universe.


	15. Over

**Over**

_

* * *

_

She was over many things:

She was over her clumsiness,

She was over her teenage crush on Orlando Bloom,

She was over doubting herself,

She was over her rivalry with Rose.

But one thing she wasn't over was him.

Jasper.


	16. Pressure

**Pressure**

_

* * *

_

Pounding and Pounding the pressure on his head increased.

_take take, drink drink._

But he resisted.

_No._

The pressure became almost unbearable.

_take take - she is yours, take her._

And he bit down upon her wrist and pushed his venom into her veins, and he waited.

"Bella"


	17. Question

**Question**

_

* * *

_

He was waiting.

He'd been waiting for days, weeks.

Years even.

Waiting for the moment, for the one who he could ask this question, and it was now time.

It was the right person.

Bella.

"Will you marry me?"


	18. Royal

**Royal**

_

* * *

_

He treated her like a queen.

He treated her like a princess.

He treated her as if she was some Royalty.

But she wasn't - and he didn't care


	19. Safe

**Safe**

_

* * *

_

With his arms around her she felt as if the world around them could not touch her, could not hurt her.

With his arms around her he felt at home, at peace for the first time in so many years.

Together.

They felt Safe


	20. Treasure

**Treasure**

_

* * *

_

Some people covet jewels; diamonds and rubies and emeralds.

Others gifts, clothes and trinkets.

But there is only one thing that Jasper treasures ...

Bella


	21. Understand

**Understand**

_

* * *

_

"Will you please listen to me?" she said, her voice high and her emotions loud,

"What have you got to say? are you going to try and explain to me why you did that? why you slept with that _dog_?" he yelled, throwing her a look so full of venom and hurt that it pushed her away, even as he turned and strode away,

"Jasper wait!" she called, "You have to believe me, I did no such thing!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, but angry at her words he shrugged her off and captured her in his own grip, her wrists held tight against his chest as he looked down into her eyes,

"Prove it! Prove that you didn't! Prove it!"

"Jasper, I love you, you've got to understand that! the very thought of me with anyone other than you sickens me, it makes me weep - it makes me turn mad - I didn't sleep with him, no matter what he or anyone says - I haven't seen him since my change for christ sakes! that was two years ago! Please, do you understand? do you believe me?"

And he stared into her eyes and his gaze softened, and his grip on her wrists lacked, and he kissed her lips softly,

"I understand, for I feel the same way. I love you Bella, I can't ever be without you"


	22. Victory

**Victory**

There were some who considered winning a battle, or a war, a victory - but to some a victory was something much sweeter, much nicer and calmer - something as simple as holding the love of your life in your arms.

"I love you Jasper" she said, looking up at him with her large golden eyes,

"I know Bella" he murmered into her hair, with a smile - this was his true victory.


	23. Warrior

**Warrior**

The wild look in his eyes, she mused, was because of his past.

As was the firmness of his jaw - when it was clenched and the ferociousness of his entire manner when he was angry.

His scars were another indicator that he had lived something other than an easy life.

But the real indicator that he was a warrior was that he was so gentle, so forgiving, and so protective of her.

And she was fine with that.


	24. Xeransis

**Xeransis**

_Xeransis: def. drying up._

The fire, flooded through my veins and I wanted to scream - I could feel the fire bruning my blood, evaporating it - making it dry up and disappear and replacing it with venom and it hurt.

It hurt so so much and it was unbearable but I didn't speak - I didn't scream, instead I waited knowing that Jasper was there, holding my hand.

I waited knowing that all would be alright.


	25. Yarling

**Yarling.**

I wanted her to do something - to make a sound, to howl, to scream, even to yarl if she wanted to - but she wouldn't make a noise.

Instead she just stood there, facing into the woods, beautiful and fierce and so incredibly sad and she didn't say a word.

I knew what I did was wrong, but at the time I thought I had to.

But in doing so, I had destroyed her trust, I had made her worried and angry and sad.

And it wasn't worth it.


	26. Zappy

**Zappy**

_Zappy: def. lively, entertaining._

The lights were bright, and the music was loud and pounding and all was well again. Both I and Jasper were together again - promising never to fight about something as stupid as a gift. And the family was all here - I had even forgiven Edward.

I never thought that I would forgive him - not after him abandoning me like he did, but I have. For I realise that I don't care about those dark days anymore. All I care about is the good days coming ahead, and the long years that I will spend happily at Jasper's side.


End file.
